


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot, POV Harry Hook, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Post-Descendants 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Harry Hook is trying not to pine for the princess who may have just gotten away. One-Shot.[Prompt 19. One person stopping a kiss to ask, "Do you want to do this?" - only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Descendants_ or any Disney properties.
> 
> My friend @Five_seas knows I am a sucker for Harry/Audrey, so she kindly gave me a prompt that helped me get a little inside their heads for a new take on how their relationship might go - if only it had the chance.
> 
> The link to Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

Harry Hook would not admit it to his fellow pirates, but he was getting tired of being the bad boy.

The persona had been a good one to don back on the Isle, where every VK needed to be at his keenest just to make sure he wasn’t trampled on. But now in Auradon? He didn’t need to pose as his cruelest self just to survive.

That had become apparent when he had first met Audrey Rose, Sleeping Beauty’s daughter who had her own clashes with her most villainous self.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to get so chummy with a pirate, princess?” he had asked her as he spun her around once more, away from the gaggle of spectators who had been celebrating the Isle barrier’s fall.

She had hummed a soft melody, as if she were singing to herself as they danced, and it even sounded familiar to Harry’s ears. “It’s probably not a good idea,” she said, “but I’m sure that’s never stopped you, has it?”

He misstepped out of rhythm, nearly stepping on one of her shoes. They both stopped mid-dance, just staring at each other, even as a small smile played about her lips.

“No,” he said slowly, “that’s never quite stopped me before.”

Audrey shook her head, her hair tumbling about her shoulders. “Then why stop now?”

 _Why indeed,_ he thought, an answering smile coming to his face as she led him back on course with their slow almost-waltz.

They had laughed more than spoke, simply taking each other in stride, as if there really were no barriers between them after all.

That had been nearly a month ago.

And he had not seen Audrey since.

*

“You’ve got it bad,” Uma said knowingly as they sat going through paperwork that would enable them to get jobs in Auradon. (Fun fact: if you were a citizen of the Isle, you needed a special pass just to qualify for even menial work among the former heroes and their society.)

Harry just chewed on the end of a pencil he was using. “I thought we said we weren’t going to discuss this,” he mumbled, scanning down the form to make sure he had filled in all the appropriate blanks.

Uma gave a sharp laugh. “Who knew you’d go in a frenzy over one little princess? It’s cute.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Said _princess_ has not given me the time of day in weeks. It’s really quite rude.”

“You should have sent flowers with that note,” Uma said. “Might have made more of an impression.”

“If she wants flowers, she probably has a whole garden of them to choose from,” he said, trying not to get distracted by Uma’s goading. _And, besides, I can barely afford to feed myself, let alone buy a bouquet that would make a princess impressed._

“Harry,” Uma said, taking the application form out of his hands, “just chill for a second. Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Harry looked up and met the sea witch’s eyes. He may not have had a mother, but Uma alone made up for that with all the motherly scolding she doled out to him on a regular basis. 

“She’s not the first girl who’s disappointed you,” she said, “and she probably won’t be the last. But you need some closure. _Fast._ ”

“I’m not going to climb up to her tower or sing her ballads of undying love,” he said. “I’m not groveling just because a princess danced and dashed as soon as she was in the clear.”

“I’m not saying you have to stomp on your pride in the process,” Uma said, “but I think you should try one more time.”

Harry huffed out a sigh. “And how am I supposed to do that? She obviously doesn’t want to see me.” _I sent that letter right to her castle, and she probably laughed as she ripped it to pieces._

Uma held up a scrap of paper and held it out to him. “Lucky for you, I’ve got connections.”

Eyeing Uma as he did so, he took the paper before he looked down at the scribble there. “What is this?” he asked, his brow furrowing with confusion.

“Your girl likes to be pampered,” she said, “and she always goes to the salon with her fairy companions every second Friday of the month.”

Harry lifted an eyebrow. “And? You want me to stalk her on her spa day?” _Talk about desperate..._

Uma smiled, shaking her head. “There’s no stalking involved if you already _work_ there.”

He just stared at her. “Uma, I think your idea has a wee bit of a hole,” he said, “since I can’t exactly get a job until this paperwork is processed.” _And how the hell would I be qualified to work at a ritzy salon for royalty?_

Uma tapped his head with two of her fingers. “You’re going soft, Harry! Think like a villain!”

But he was not comprehending this “grand plan,” so Uma just sighed. “We’re going to get you a part-time job under the table. Mom knows the owner from her days in Atlantica.”

Even though Uma looked impressed at her own brilliance, Harry wasn’t liking this plan or its implications. “You _do_ realize she could easily just get me thrown out?”

Uma just laughed. “I think a surprise attack may just be what that girl needs. Giving her a spice of life and all that. Being a princess waiting on a prince just sounds too dull, you know?”

Harry wasn’t so sure. But remembering how he and Audrey had danced and talked all night - well, he needed to put a pin in that fantasy somehow. And maybe seeing Audrey face-to-face again would let some perspective seep in.

He was a pirate at heart, yet here he was still sighing over the girl who was getting away.

If anything, he wanted Audrey to reject him outright rather than wait on some invisible cue to come along that he was off her list for good.

“I won’t say I’m totally convinced,” Harry said, “but I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Uma grinned at him in triumph. “That’s the Harry Hook I know and love.”

And all Harry could think about was how this plan might be the greatest disaster of all.

*

The Silver Seagull Salon was exactly what Harry had been imagining: each worker, whether a hairstylist or masseuse or mani-pedi consultant, had their own specific rooms for their clients. Harry’s job? He cleaned up each room after it was used - sweeping up hair, disinfecting different areas between each client, readying items for the workers before they swept back in to cater to their royal clients. Sometimes he even acted as a would-be waiter, fetching bottles of water and towels for the clients when they requested them. For a first job, it was a thankless task, but he noticed a few clients catch his eye between rooms, as if they just couldn’t help themselves to watch the ex-pirate as he went about his duties.

Well, now he _definitely_ knew how Uma had gotten him this job: it was all about appearance. And these royal ladies were drinking him in with their eyes. It was too bad, really, that he couldn’t be tipped; if he had, he might have been able to save up enough money for a night out with the rest of Uma’s crew from the Isle.

But that would probably be a long way off.

His boss was actually a reformed villain: Morgana, who had managed to escape the Isle imprisonment others had been subjected to. How she had managed to build up her own shop with a steady and loyal clientele, he had no idea, but he suspected she had her own magic shell that enabled her to disguise herself from Auradon authorities.

Either way, it was none of Harry’s business. He was here to make money - but he was also here to see Audrey.

And today? It was the second Friday of the month. His hands were even sweating already at the thought of facing the girl who had essentially faded from his life without any consequence.

 _You’re not a damn blushing schoolboy,_ he thought to himself as he swept up hair in one stylist’s room. When the floor was clear, he looked up - and there, through the glass window, he saw a familiar girl pass by, followed by three shorter women clad in pink, green, and blue.

Before he could stop the instinct, he ducked out of view. And immediately he felt utterly, hopelessly embarrassed.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought, shaking his head at himself. If he had still been on the Isle, the other guys his age would have laughed at the absurdity of what he had just done. Guys weren’t supposed to _wilt_ upon seeing a girl they liked enter their orbit.

 _You’ve become a damn fool,_ he thought helplessly, and there went all his pride.

But he was here on a mission. A mission that might not work, but...well, Uma had helped him get this chance. If the damn princess wouldn’t respond to his letter, then he had to settle things with her in person. There was no way around it.

Harry just hoped he could keep some shreds of his pride intact in the process.

*

Audrey had requested her usual stylist, a woman named Marie. With the princess sitting only feet away and flipping through a tabloid magazine, Harry stared at the back of her head and couldn’t help feeling that the moment was a bit...surreal.

And quite anticlimactic as the girl he had been pining for was looking at an article about unearthed genie lamps in one of the deserts outside Agrabah and how they were related to some conspiracy concocted by Aladdin’s Genie.

“Let me get your usual set up, Audrey,” Marie said. “If you’d like, Harry can get you a bottle of water. Mineral or spring water?”

Audrey opened her mouth to say something, until her eyes looked into the mirror and caught his gaze. She looked so shocked that he had to add the cherry on top by grinning at her cheekily and offering a playful wave.

“I - I think I’ll decline,” Audrey said, folding the tabloid magazine closed, her eyes never leaving him in the mirror. “Pardon me, Marie, but I need to go have a bit of fresh air. It’s a bit...stuffy in here.”

Marie looked confused as Audrey stood up from the chair. “Oh, if you’d like-”

“May I take him with me?” Audrey asked, pointing at Harry. “I’m feeling a little faint, and it would help if I had someone watching over me.”

Marie glanced between Audrey and Harry; she seemed caught between acquiescence to Audrey and apology to Harry, her expression strained. “If you want, Audrey, I could-”

“He’ll do,” Audrey said, her tone that of a princess who commanded her way through every door. “I’ll be only a few moments.”

Behind Audrey’s back, Marie mouthed to Harry, “I’m sorry,” but Harry schooled his expression to show nothing.

He opened the suite door for Audrey. “Princess first,” he said, gesturing for her to pass by him, and the glare she sent his way was anything _but_ princess-like.

If anything, though, he felt a tiny bit gleeful that he had gotten any reaction out of her at all.

*

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

Audrey had whirled on him as soon as they stood outside the back exit door that employees and deliverymen used. They were quite alone with the alleyway and the parking lot the only witnesses.

Harry had the absurd urge to laugh, but he kept it inside. “I work here, obviously,” he said, relishing the spark in her eyes. Now _this_ was the princess he had missed.

Audrey let out a huff of a sigh. “You can’t just _show up_ like this. I wasn’t prepared!”

 _Prepared? Interesting._ “I can’t really help what salons you frequent,” he said breezily. “This one just happens to be close to home.” A tiny lie, but how would she know the difference? He was sure she wasn’t going to ask him where he slept at night.

Audrey folded her arms over her chest. “You have a lot of nerve! I don’t see you for weeks, and then you appear out of the blue? Do you like stringing along every girl you meet?”

Well now. There was plenty there to unpack. And Harry couldn’t help feeling a bit indignant.

“I don’t know what you expected me to do,” he said. “I sent you a letter, and _you’re_ the one who didn’t reply.”

The anger in Audrey’s face seemed to smooth a bit. “Hold on. What letter?”

Oh, _now_ she was going to play coy? “I sent a letter to your house,” he said, “and within three days too, just how you Auradon folk like with your dating rituals and what-not.”

Harry thought she was ready to argue with him again - until she laughed, a ringing sound that seemed to echo off the alleyway walls.

“I don’t see what’s funny,” he said, a bit sullenly, and Audrey shook her head.

“Harry, you dolt, our mail is screened because my mom’s a kingdom official,” she said. “The people sorting the mail might have thrown it out.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I worked for hours on that damn letter!”

If anything, Audrey’s mirth only grew, her smile widening. “And here I thought you weren’t interested. You actually hurt my ego a little bit.”

 _You hurt my ego too,_ he thought, but instead he said, “It made perfect sense to me. What would a princess want with an Isle pirate?”

This time, Audrey stepped closer. “Maybe this princess is different from the others. The _boring_ ones, might I add.”

Harry couldn’t help his grin. “I think you’ve just made my day, princess.”

“Good,” she said, “because it’s going to get better.”

Before he could say another word, Audrey kissed him, her lips feather-light against his. He found himself wrapping his arms around her, pulling her so close that he could feel every curve against his body. Their kisses were tentative, questioning, probing. As if their mouths were having a conversation without words.

But then he pulled back, looking down at her. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Do you want to do this?” _Because I don’t think I can handle you walking away this time._

Audrey didn’t answer at first, until she brought his face back down to hers. She whispered against his lips, “I think I’ve made my decision quite clear.”

Harry forgot about work, about the last few hours of his shift, about the days and weeks that might be hurdles for them as they tumbled through this great unknown of what _they, together,_ really meant. But he did know one thing: his princess was awfully good at kissing.

And that meant he would have to show his prowess as well - just to keep things fair.


End file.
